


Stolen Moments

by RinChanSanMatsuoka



Series: Sourin week Sept 2015 [3]
Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Splash Free, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 04:57:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4815854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinChanSanMatsuoka/pseuds/RinChanSanMatsuoka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sourin week day 3<br/>Prompts: Paper (Splash Free) + Scissors (Hair)</p><p>Sousuke loves his prince’s hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stolen Moments

**Author's Note:**

> Really short but I've been very ill so I just wanted something simple and sweet.

The stifling heat in the air had finally cooled to a tolerable temperature when Rin and Sousuke retired to the former’s quarters.  Prince Rin yawned, dragging his bodyguard over to the bed and gently pushing Sousuke into a sitting position.  Once he was sure the man was comfortable, Rin climbed onto the bed and laid down, resting his head on Sousuke’s lap.

The silk sheets were cool to the touch and Rin found himself relaxing almost instantly.  He let out a soft sigh when he felt Sousuke’s hands in his hair.  It was a routine that had been easy for them to fall into; whenever Rin had a difficult day with his royal duties, he would use Sousuke’s lap as a pillow while his bodyguard would run gentle fingers through Rin’s hair until the prince fell asleep.

Sousuke gently began to twist strands of hair together, forming small braids in his prince’s hair.  If he could, he knew he wouldn’t hesitate to play with those soft tresses all day.  He started to hum softly, watching as Rin’s eyes drooped as he fought off sleep.

Moving one of his hands from Rin’s hair, Sousuke reached down to hold one of Rin’s hands.  He gently brought it up to his lips, kissing the painted nails and smiling when a giggle slipped past Rin’s lips.

Rin laced their fingers together before closing his eyes, a soft smile on his face.  Since Sousuke had become his bodyguard, he had been able to enjoy nights like these.  He had told Sousuke time and again that he would give up his throne for him, but his friend and lover had refused each time.  Sousuke believed that he could do great things and his faith kept Rin going and picked him up whenever he stumbled.

Shifting slightly, Rin turned to wrap his free arm around Sousuke’s middle.  He felt sleep tug at his mind as Sousuke continued to run a hand through his hair. As sleep finally claimed Rin, his last thought was a silent prayer to the gods that this could last forever.


End file.
